


夜行列车

by AndersonChang



Series: 两个故事 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 这是一篇情感极其自我私人的小说。极度OOC警告。没去过利物浦，所以没坐过利物浦的轨交。人物地名均是真实存在的。





	夜行列车

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇情感极其自我私人的小说。  
极度OOC警告。  
没去过利物浦，所以没坐过利物浦的轨交。  
人物地名均是真实存在的。

午夜，我站在空无一人Formby车站的月台上等着进城的列车，20分钟前我婉拒了朋友留宿他家的邀请，现在我有些后悔了。冬日的凛冽寒风不断地从领口袖口的缝隙灌进我的大衣里，夺走我身体散发出的微弱的热量，我浑身上下感到了如坠冰窖一般的寒冷，我冷得牙齿打颤直跺双脚，而此时电子公告牌上显示列车已晚点，却没有告知时间。又是一个20分钟，朋友家的酒精所带来的热量全部消散在了默西塞德的冬夜。我在思考是否要给朋友打个电话恬不知耻地请求一个床铺，而远处的亮光伴随着列车的汽鸣让我打消了这个念头。列车停稳了，我急不可耐地逃离了冰窖，钻进了于我来说有如熊熊炉火的车厢之中。

夜行列车有如午夜的Formby车站一样空旷，暖黄的灯光衬着仿天鹅绒的座椅，显得格外惬意。我随意挑了一个空座，瘫倒在了椅子上。玻璃上蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，我轻轻地将其拭去，此时的窗户成了一面镜子，车厢里的一切——暖黄色的灯光、油漆斑驳的行李架、以及一件与红色仿天鹅绒座椅格格不入的棕色大衣映衬在了镜子上面。我刚上车的时候怎么没发现，我的眼睛难道被冬日的寒风给冻结了吗？那人披着一件棕色羊绒大衣，蜷缩在我的座位前排左侧的位置上，尽管面朝着我，但是那人的脸被一顶又和那件棕色大衣极其不搭的卡其色贝雷帽给遮住了。夜行列车上只有我和那人两名乘客。也许在其他的车厢还有其他人在咒骂着突变的天气，但是我无从得知。

列车咯噔一声停靠在了Hightown车站，电机拉动着连杆打开了车门，冷风源源不断地涌进了车厢，温暖舒适的火炉渐渐熄灭，两分钟的时间足以让这节天堂堕落为寒冰地狱。我将围巾重新绕在了脖子上，扣好了扣子，仔细检查身上还有没有其他的漏洞得以让寒意侵袭。我看了看镜中的自己，除了那双冰蓝色的眼睛还漏在外面，身体的其他部分已经被羊毛和化纤武装。我看着我前方座椅上似乎是处在熟睡中的那个人，刚才列车停靠时的晃动让那顶贝雷帽滑到了大衣上，而突然闯入车厢的寒风让他皱眉，那人咕哝了几句我听不太清的骂人话，从大衣的领口处伸出了一只手将大衣往身上紧了紧。那个男人睁开了双眼，仿佛察觉到了我的目光，他朝着我看了过来，我慌张地将头瞥向窗户，假装是在欣赏Hightown车站周围冷寂的黑暗，而其实我仍然看着他，或者说他镜中的倒影。车厢内的空气似乎凝结在爱尔兰海吹来的冬日凛风中，我难以呼吸，也许是那条围巾的缘故，也许是领口过紧的缘故。我看到他拾起贝雷帽把脸给盖上，呼吸更加困难，更加急促，每一次胸部的起伏都难以给我的血液带来足够的氧气。嘶……列车门关闭了。我松了松围巾和大衣的领口，我觉得轻松了许多。车厢内的空气又温暖起来。那个人似乎又沉沉地睡去了。

有时我会感叹这些习以为常的事物在几个世纪以前是那么的不可思议，感叹时光的流转，感叹人类自工业革命以来三百年的文明进程抵得上之前三千年的黑暗时代。乘坐任何自动化交通工具的时候我都会兴奋，我喜欢那种惬意包覆的感觉，包覆在铁皮轿厢内的感觉；喜欢透过那小小的开窗去窥探周围的感觉；喜欢从发车开始，移步易景，我永远看不到重复的人和物的感觉。那种新鲜感刺激着我，让我觉得兴奋。我喜欢看着车上的往来路人，知道他们今天在此和我相遇，却不知是否是因为命运的偶然，还是偶然的命运，但是我知道我也许再也不会见到他们了。所以无论是发怒或是开心或是沮丧或是漠然，一切在列车上的情感在离开车厢的刹那间便湮灭了，或是留在了车厢内，等待着那些路人将它们传递下去。我不喜欢始发和到达，我喜欢旅途中。

我再次拉紧围巾和领口，那人的贝雷帽再次滑到了大衣上，列车到站Hall Road，我感到呼吸困难。然后是Blundellsands & Crosby，我拉紧围巾和领口，那人的贝雷帽滑到了大衣上，我感到呼吸困难。接着是Waterloo，之后是Seaforth & Litherland，我拉紧围巾和领口，那人的贝雷帽滑到了大衣上，我感到呼吸困难。两个BOOTLE车站也被这趟夜行列车甩在了身后，我记不清还有多少站才能到利物浦的市中心，在那里我将找一辆出租车，回到我那三尺见方的狭小的出租屋内。Bank Hall和Sandhills，我和他重复着我们之间那私密的仪式。然后列车停在了MOORFIELDS车站，那人将他的贝雷帽扣在了头上，他在椅子上坐正，在随意整理完自己的仪容之后，从油漆斑驳的行李架上取下一个小公文包，朝着车门走去。他经过我身边，和我对视了一眼，尽管和我一样，他的大半张脸淹没在化纤和羊毛的织物之下，我看到了那双榛子仁般的眼睛，深棕色的眼眸。我瞥了一眼那个公文包，暗金色的细线绣着A.D. Lallana。这是我第一次遇见拉拉那先生，在那个寒冷的冬夜，在那趟空无一人的夜行列车上，他如同之前千万个过客一样从我的身边匆匆掠过，我想也会如同之前的千百次的列车旅行一样，当我踏上中央车站的月台上时，我会将那个凛风呼啸的冬夜、将那双榛子仁般的深棕色眼眸还有A.D. Lallana这个缩写和姓氏的组合体忘却在油漆斑驳的行李架上，忘却在那趟夜行列车的轿厢里。我从行李架上取下我的背包，走出车厢，我站在中央车站的月台上，爱尔兰海的寒风丝毫不减其声势，我忘不了那个暗金色的细线绣成的名字。

夜行列车缓缓离开了中央车站站台，远处咣当咣当传来轮毂撞击铁轨的声音，在空寂的中央车站之间显得格外清晰。我看着列车尾灯消失在黑暗的拐角处，听见最后一声咣当声淹没在北风的呼啸声中，我顿时觉得浑身疲惫无力，我在想如果此时我昏倒在月台上，直到明早第一班列车进站以前会有人发现我吗？我离开了车站，月台上此时确实空无一人了。威士忌、杜松子还有尝起来马尿味道的啤酒，酒精又重新涌进我的大脑。我眼中的世界变得恍惚，我耳中的声音变得空洞乏力，我的嘴唇张开合拢，我觉得我的身体不属于我自己，似乎另一个灵魂操纵着那具空骸，那个不属于我的舌头咕哝出一连串我陌生却熟悉的单词，我不明白那串单词的意思。右手边的司机回应了那具躯骸一个音节，在汽车发动机的轰鸣交杂着北风的呼啸声中。躯骸的眼睛看着中央车站的大门渐渐消失在他的身后，成了一个点。而我，属于我的记忆中也存在着这样一个点，夜行列车缓缓离开了MOORFIELDS的月台，那个叫A.D. Lallana的先生也缩成了一个小黑点。他在等待着什么？他也在等待着夜行列车的远去吗？他也在等待着列车尾灯消失在黑暗的拐角，列车的咣当声淹没在呼啸声中吗？他也和我一样思考着车上旅客的未知终途吗？

我听见司机提醒着我们到达了目的地；我听见房东太太抱怨着我的晚归；我听见电梯外的缆绳嘶嘶摩擦着滑轮；我听见一串钥匙的叮当碰撞；我听见门锁喀嚓打开；我听见我冲进卫生间的急促步伐。我的胃里在翻江倒海，我用尽全身的力气将通心粉、酒精和胃液的粘腻恶臭的混合物吐进了马桶里。哗啦啦的水流将那些呕吐物冲进了下水道，也许通过默西河，它们终将抵达爱尔兰海，我带着胜利者的骄傲吞下两片阿司匹林，在这场我与爱尔兰海的凛冽寒风的对决中，我赢了。我瘫倒在床上，A.D. Lallana，暗金色的细线绣成的名字为我加冕。

左转，再左转，接着右转，然后再左转。我在逃离什么？地面塌陷成了一个巨大的漏斗，悲鸣从漏斗深处的黑暗中传到了现世，那个黑洞不断地吞噬着星光，一阵又一阵的气流将我吹进了漏斗中。船夫，流着岩浆的河川，长着人脸的枯木，我坠入地心深处，冰原的恶鬼将我吞入腹中。我在三尺见方的公寓卧室中醒来，微光透过窗帘的缝隙将黑暗笔直劈裂。天花板上有一块明显的水渍，水渍中央有一块黑黑的霉斑，霉斑形成了一张可怖的人脸俯视着我。我拉开窗帘，听见利物浦的街巷之间北风依然在呼啸，明媚的阳光依然不减我身上的寒意。列车穿行在石头的史书之间，最终消失在铁轨的尽头。我的阴茎肿胀地生疼。我上一次自慰是什么时候？我上一次做爱是什么时候？Andrew Christian紧紧包裹着我的勃起。我想起了我第一次去裁缝店定制正装的时候老裁缝问的那个的问题。“你通常把你的阴茎放在哪一边？”这对他而言不过是例行公事的一步。“右边。”我当时为何会感到极度羞耻？左手不自然地将内裤褪下然后握紧阴茎。A.D. Lallana，我闭上双眼，黑暗只有金色细线绣成的名字和那双榛子仁般的棕色眼眸，我可以选择就着那个素未谋面的人的幻想来自慰，快感不会像就着性爱视频自慰那般来得快，我可以惬意享受本不存在的闲散的早上时光。那趟不会让我迟到的最后一班列车在呼唤着我。老板会问我迟到的缘故，这也是他的例行公事。“自慰。”我不会在克洛普面前撒谎。于是我的右手忙不迭地在手机上翻找着那个可以尽快让这场私人的欢愉结束的视频。HOMEMADE，这个类型就行。11分钟，足够了。

“I fucking love you”。视频中的Top从后背环抱着Bottom，突触刚刚分泌的巨量多巴胺让他不禁嗫嚅道。我身上混合着昨夜的酒臭、汗臭，还有今天一早的精液的腥臭，泪水从我的眼角处渗出。我站在花洒喷出的热水下，脑海中回荡着那句“I fucking love you”；我站在更衣镜前换上那件起源于极度羞耻的正装，脑海中回荡着那句“I fucking love you”；我锁好门，将私人的欢愉和黑暗封存在那三尺见方的公寓内，脑海中依然回荡着那句“I fucking love you”。为什么我的眼里常含泪水？我羡慕说着那句话的人，也嫉妒听着那句话的人。我站在水泄不通的月台上，当我踏上不会让我迟到的最后一班列车时，我的思绪回到了自慰前的那个问题上。我上一次做爱是什么时候？

我是谁？这是个很有意思的问题。昨晚我是夜行列车的乘客，今早我是这趟通勤列车的乘客；昨晚我是一个醉汉，是那个晚上千千万万个醉汉中普普通通的一名，今早我是个上班族，是这个罐头中普普通通的一条沙丁鱼。操！我被人踩了一脚。那人和我四目相对，希望我眼神中奄奄一息的怒火能把他吓退。肇事者别过头。肇事者在Roby站下了车。我继续对着车外的肇事者怒目而视，直至站台将他运往远方。一个年轻的男人啜吸着饮料，松石绿的玻璃杯里盛着黑褐色饮料随着列车的摇摆随时有洒出来的危险，显然他丝毫不介意这种情况发生，丝毫不介意自己那件白色米奇印花的优衣库染上咖啡渍。他戴着墨镜，头侧向窗外。在单调的黑白色海洋中，他便是那个另类的存在。我得在James Street下车，而他依然坐在自己的位置上，依然直勾勾地望着窗外往来车辆行人，望着红色涂装的列车擦身而过。我站起来，缓缓地挪到车门口。月台停在了列车面前，车门缓缓开启，黑白色的浪潮将我冲上岸。“很抱歉。”我被人撞了一下，米奇男子匆匆从我身边小跑过去，他的手上空空如也。那只松石绿的玻璃杯哪里去了？这是我今天早上的第三个疑惑。

第一个问题的答案在我踏出车门的那一刻抵达了我的大脑，是昨晚。希望那晚在The Pinewoods开生日派对的小孩们没有被厕所里的不明呻吟给吓着。但是说真的，哪个不负责任的家长会纵容自己未成年的孩子在一家酒吧开派对。才一晚我就忘了。人的记性有时候就是那么差，所以那只悲哀的灵长目动物需要两块石板才能记下神的旨意，所以我们需要电脑和手机。要是那个名字和挖矿的像素小人很相似的男人知道，不到12个小时我差点把和他的缠绵忘得一干二净之后，会有什么想法。他也许会诘问：“我做的还不够好吗？”也许我会不在意地回复一句：“一夜情罢了，和我之前那些一夜情没什么两样。”有时候Top真的会很在意此类看法。

第二个问题没有固定的答案。乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森，出生在桑德兰，目前定居利物浦。这可以当作标准回答。但同样我是一名通勤者，每天早上挤着沙丁鱼罐头一样的列车去挣面包黄油。我也可以是一名摄影师，Instagram账号是jhenderson，空闲时间赚点外快就靠这个，如需服务请提前电子邮件预约。到了床上，我便成了一个很棒的Lover，虽然前提是和其他男人，而且最好他也是一个能让我满足的Lover。

第三个问题的答案我无从知晓。但是当我走进克洛普的办公室，在他还没来得及问询我今天迟到的原因之前，老板问道：“你大衣上的咖啡渍是怎么回事？”我脱下大衣，驼色风衣上那一大块深棕色的污渍极为扎眼。我也许永远也不会知道松石绿的玻璃杯的去向，但是杯子里的液体渗透到了风衣的纤维之间。而墨镜男子的行色匆匆的样子，还有他的一句“很抱歉”，一遍又一遍在我的眼前回放着，挥之不去。而该来的问题还是来了。“你今天怎么迟到了？”

“抱歉，列车晚点。”我撒谎了。真正的原因是我在车站厕所里自慰。我需要他。偶尔一次的迟到不会有太大的影响，我是这样安慰自己。我走进了James Street的一个厕所隔间，锁好门，解开大衣还有那件极度羞耻的西裤的扣子，左手伸进Andrew Christian的丝滑布料之下，轻轻握住半勃起的阴茎上下抽动着。我闭上眼，黑暗中我只能看见一个小时以前的那段视频的画面，然而被Top摁在厨房柜台上的那个人是我，那个在每一次身体相撞之下不断呻吟的人是我。A.D. Lallana狠狠地抓住我的双肩，他的动作愈发迅速猛烈，他环抱住我的腰，前胸贴着我的后背，下巴搁在了我的肩膀上，嘴唇在我的耳垂上轻啮。我能听到他的呼吸变得急促起来，喷出的鼻息抚过我的颈部，一阵又一阵的酥麻感顺着我的脊椎传遍全身。我觉得我要虚脱了，我已经无力站立，而A.D. Lallana全身的重量又压在了我身上。“我要射了。”他在我的耳边嗫嚅道。我点点头。快感冲淡了我的一切情感思想，我唯一存在的理智正压抑着我的喉咙不要发出任何呻吟。“I fucking love you”是高潮来临前我脑海中最后的声音。

克洛普轻声说道：“没有下次了。”我点点头，他知道我在撒谎。

街对面有人朝着我招手，看着那个人兴奋的样子，我呷了口咖啡。十几秒后，红色的站立小人变成了绿色行走的姿态，指示灯柱发出了哔哔哔的提示音，那个人朝我冲了过来，迎接他的是另一个人更加兴奋热情的拥抱。咖啡店的橱窗就像是一个大荧幕，窗外上映着不间断不重复的电影，我坐在我往常的观影席上，而今天中午电影的主基调是爱情。以往上映过家庭琐事——起因是小孩挑食不吃花椰菜，然后发展到夫妻双方对于小孩教育责任的探讨，高潮则是爱情的存在和婚姻是否有必要存续，结局是在忽略了好几个红绿灯的交替后他们才意识到要过马路。其实是一部荒诞剧，期间伴随小孩玩着PSV时候的尖叫。今天爱情剧的两位主演相互依偎着走进了尼禄咖啡馆。我总是怀疑爱情是否会增进灵活性，那些常人无法想象能够正常活动的姿势总是能流畅地在情侣的身上运行，服务生刚刚洗过地板，他们那样难道不怕跌倒吗？也许真的有爱情增进灵活性这种事情存在。那个中东口音的男子要了一杯意式玛奇朵，那个巴尔干口音的男子除了要了黑咖啡还要了一份巧克力蓝莓玛芬。最后蓝莓酱和巧克力酱糊了巴尔干男子满嘴，逗得中东男子咯咯笑个不停。

我在等人。总有不明所以的外国人觉得英国人的时间观念很强，一派胡言。在过了约定时间不知道多少个红绿灯周期之后我才终于在电影荧幕上看到了我期望的主角登场——一个十四五岁模样的男孩，支起乐谱架，放上吉他谱，他弹起了吉他，唱的是Tom Waits的Downtown Train。我突然想到，即使我忘记了和那个叫Steven的男人的一夜情，忘记了Pinewoods厕所隔间熏人的气味，但是我没忘记在那趟夜行列车上遇到的那个人，没有忘记那双榛子仁般的棕色大眼，没有忘记公文包上暗金色细线绣成的A.D. Lallana的缩写。我闭着眼，想象着那个人给我擦去嘴角蓝莓酱和巧克力酱的样子，那轻柔的动作，似乎在他面前的是一件易碎的稀世珍宝。我睁开眼睛，一个服务生正在清理我旁边座位上的垃圾。我瞥了一眼名牌——Trent A-A，这是一个奇特的姓氏缩写。那个看上去20岁出头的年轻人手头擦着桌子，而实际上目不转睛地盯着荧幕上的男孩。“他真棒啊！”格拉斯哥来的Robbo将一只手搭在了特伦特肩膀上，他是那个奇怪姓氏男孩的同事。特伦特甩开了Robbo的手，忙不迭地回到了他的正经工作上。Robbo转过身朝着我微笑地问道：“亨德森先生，还有什么需要的吗？”吉他男孩唱起了the Funeral，他今天的歌单多多少少有些伤感，这个大街小巷的都唱着列侬毫无意义的梦呓的城市需要一点点伤感的气氛，尤其是在今天这样一个阴沉沉的冬日。也许只有小野洋子一人知道ah böwakawa poussé, poussé是什么意思，因为那是她的声音。

梦，也许这一切只是做梦罢了。当我从梦中醒来的时候，我还坐在仿天鹅绒的座椅上，那个全身包裹着化纤和羊毛织品的A.D. Lallana还坐在我的斜对面小憩。然后那时候，我会鼓足勇气走过去告诉他：“我爱上了你，在梦中我爱上了你。”我会被当成一个疯子。考虑到我当时满身的酒气，我更有可能被认作一个疯疯癫癫的醉汉。A.D. Lallana如果是个受过良好教育的先生，或许只是会别过脸对我的疯言疯语不理不睬，而非在我的脸上抡上一拳。虽然我最好的期待是，他回答我：“我也爱上了你。”然后深深一吻，爱尔兰海的寒风都被那一吻的暖意给融化。不过，只是梦罢了。

“不用了，谢谢。”Robbo收走了我面前的咖啡杯。

一整个下午，我有些心不在焉。詹姆斯说我有心事。确实。但事实是每个人都有心事，这句话对谁都通用。我告诉他，昨晚我在车上遇见了一个人。“是谁？”

“A.D. Lallana先生。”我刻意强调了对他的敬称。

詹姆斯摇摇头。“不认识。”

“我也不认识，我甚至没见过他。”

“兄弟，下班后喝一杯？”

我回绝了。“得加班，有时间就去找你。”

经过尼禄的时候，凶残的暴君已经准备歇息了，透过橱窗却还能看见咖啡馆内亮堂堂的，小伙子们还在进行着打烊以后的清扫工作。特伦特将一张张椅子摆在桌面上，而Robbo则在一旁玩着抹布杂耍。

和我一同在James Street站台昏黄的照明灯下等待着夜行列车的是一群学生模样的人，几个醉汉瘫坐在地上。隧道深处传来了隆隆的响声。车门徐徐开启，酒瓶被踢翻了，不满地谩骂，女人尖锐的笑声，车门徐徐关闭，乘客们坐定，车厢内只剩下了空调嘶嘶地吹着暖风。James Street的下一站便是MOORFIELDS，A.D. Lallana先生昨晚在这里下车。

“这个位置有人吗？”

我抬头看见了那双榛子仁般的棕色眼眸。

幻听幻觉。

昨晚大概是我最后一次见到A.D. Lallana先生。夜行列车上有人睡着了，鼾声阵阵，我也有些困了。


End file.
